Wands, Weirdos, and Westerns
by CrazyLove233
Summary: Sort of an AU where Marco lives in Mexico in the 1800s, eventually meeting the princess of Mewni. With Marco being Mexican I thought it would be an interesting AU. This is my first story so I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

An Adventure

The sun shined down on the long, almost endless path ahead of me, making the air dry and hot. It seemed my sombrero wasn't enough to keep the blinding light from my eyes. I guess riding a horse out in the deserts of Mexico isn't exactly supposed to be easy. Then again nothing really seemed easy for me, or exciting either. I'm just a simple kid on my simple little ranch, living with my mom and dad.

All I ever seem to do there is feed the chickens, milk the cows, and tend to the cattle. Just simple jobs to do on the ranch. If I'm not working then I'm the one riding into town for supplies. Though I'd rather do something more interesting for once. It makes me think of the stories I heard from when I was younger.

Stories of the sheriff and his posse chasing after criminals, outlaws who pulled incredible heists, even stories of a simple drifter would keep me entertained. Those stories only urge me to look for andventure. Why couldn't my life be a little more like theirs. Those people were known for the things they've done. As for me? I don't think people will remember Marco Diaz, simple rancher.

I let out a sigh and slowed my horse as I approached town. Puebla was a nice town filled with nice people. Most of them greeted you with a wave, smile, or a tip of their hat. Yet that doesn't mean there aren't occasional troublemakers here. Some travelers stop by the saloon, getting drunk and starting bar fights.

All and all, Puebla is a nice place. I looked over as the train slowly pulled into the station. Lots of people normally took the train nowadays. To me it was kind of strange. Horses are perfect for transportation, but I guess they prefer a cushioned seat than a saddle.

I was about to head to the general store until I saw...well...a girl. She was a strange girl. She seemed about my age, maybe a little shorter than me. Her hair was long and blonde, eyes were a bright blue. Her blush was in the shape of a heart. Yet that wasn't the strange part. The strange part about her was her clothing.

She wore a turquoise dress with a weird design on it. On her legs were orange and purple stripped tights. A star shaped bag hung over her shoulder. She wore a headband that looked like devil horns. Yet the strangest thing she wore was her boots. They looked like some sort of purple creature, a horn sticking out on the end of each toe.

I raised my eyebrow at her. I've seen a lot of newcomers, but she was most definitely the strangest one I've ever laid eyes on. She didn't even look similar to the other people coming off of the train. The men wore the typical jeans, boots, trench coat, and hat. The women wore long dark colored dresses, hair put up, some even wore bonnets.

Wherever she came from must've been far far away. Suddenly the girl's eyes landed on me, and a big smile curled upon her face. She started walking my way. Oh no. I better get going.

'Just ride away Marco.' my thoughts rose up.

I was turning my horse about to leave until the the train whistle blew.  
"Woot Wooooooot!"

My horse started moving around frantically.

"Woa Charlie!" I said trying to get him to stop.

It didn't help. He only moved faster before raring up on his hind legs. My heart started pounding.

"Charlie!"

I fell off of him, hitting the ground with a thud. A peircing pain went through my back, knocking the wind out of me. I tried to get a grip on my breathing as I sat up. My eyes went wide to see my horse running out into the desert. I quickly got to my feet.

"Charlie! You jerk! I hope you get eaten by wolves!" I yelled in frustration.

I could only watch as he ran, slowly drifting out of my sight.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice.

I turned around to see the familiar blonde-headed girl. Oh great! She saw that?! I tried to keep my eyes low and hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Um...y-yea. I'm fine." I answered.

"Looked like you hit the ground pretty hard there." the girl said.

I noticed she lowered her head, trying to make eye contact with me. It sort of surprised me and I raised my head. Her blue eyes stared into my brown ones. Now that I look at her up close she was actually...well...pretty. My heart seemed to stop as realized I was just staring at her.

"Oh, uh yeah! It...wasn't great. Heh heh."

I felt a nervous smile on my face. She only smiled back.

"Well now that I've met you I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni."

My eyes went wide, only because what she said sounded completely ridiculous.

"Princess? Riiiiiiiight."

This girl had to be crazy, or dehydrated, or something!

Star only cocked her head.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"It's Marco. Marco Diaz." I answered.

The girl instanly took my hand and shook it around violently.

"Well it's nice to meet you Marco!"

She let go of my hand and I looked up at her. I raised my eyebrow, curious.

"So uh, Princess Star, what brings you to Puebla of all places?" I asked.

Suddenly her eyes went wide and she let out a gasp.

"Oh my goodness, look at your clothes!"

My eyes lowered to see they were torn and tattered.

"Don't worry. I'll fix you up." Star said.

She pulled a strange object from her bag and waved it over my head. Something shiny, like glitter, floated down on me, and I couldn't believe what I saw. All the rips in my clothing were gone. It was almost as if they were magically mended. I raised my eyes up to Star to see her wearing a smile. Now I know for sure she wasn't from around here, let alone anywhere on earth.

"Uhhhh, where'd you say you was from?" I asked, still in shock.

"Oh I'm from Mewni!" she said excitedly.

"Uh huh...and that's...some sort of wand you got there?" I asked pointing to the object in her hand.

Honestly I didn't know what to make of it, or _her_ in general. It was like she came from a fairytale.

"Yep! My mom and dad sent me here because they think the wand will be safe. Plus it's a great place for me to practice my magic." Star answered.

"So you're saying that wand is magic?" I asked.

Star gave a nod.

"Yep! check this out!"

Just then a ray of light came from her wand creating a giant butterfly with sharp teeth. It let out a shriek. I couldn't believe it. One strange girl created this giant butterfly with some sort of magical wand! The creature flew around in the air, sending people running and screaming. I could only stand there and watch in horror.

"Uhhhh, that's not supposed to happen." star said letting out a nervous laugh.

The butterfly swooped down and carried a cow into the air.

"Star! Do something!" I shouted worriedly.

Star zapped the butterfly with a ray of red light, making it disappear. Everyone stood there in shock as to what just happened. I looked back at Star.

"Heh heh, ta daaa!" she said in a nervous tone.

This girl was strange and weird. Being around her wasn't exactly safe. I had to get away from her.

"Ha ha, well. It was nice to meet you, but uh...I gotta get back home."

With that I ran away from her as quick as I could, and as soon as I ran out of town I slowed down and started walking. I don't plan on seeing that girl again, and hopefully, she leaves town soon.

Notes:

So yes, that was just chapter 1. I think it's kinda good so far. And yes, things are a bit different. Marco's a bit freaked out by Star. I kinda think fanart of this story would be really interesting. :) I hope you liked it, and if you didn't PLEASE no rude comments. I'll have chapter 2 soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unexpected Vistitor

I let out a sigh of relief as I finally arrived at my ranch. I passed by the familiar fences. I still didn't know what to make of that girl. She was a princess, with a magical wand, from a strange place, and somehow created a giant butterfly. She just wasn't human! She looked human though. I shook my head, trying to think of something else. I stopped in my steps when I saw mom and dad talking to someone. Curious to see who it was I ran up to the house.

"Uh mom, dad? who're you talking to?" I asked as I approached them.

The two spun around to reveal someone I didn't want to see. My eyes went wide in shock to see Star.

"Marco! I'm so glad you're here!" dad said walking up to me.

I only raised my eyebrow. It didn't even make sense! How did she get here before me! Is that even logical?! Well, she did make a GIANT DEADLY BUTTERFLY!

"Uhhh, what's she doing here?" I asked.

Star gave a little wave.

"Marco your friend has such an upbeat personality!" mom said.

"Awww! Thanks Mrs. Diaz." Star said with a soft smile on her face.

Do they, like her?

"Ha ha ha, no seriously. What is she doing here?" I asked sort of backing away.

Star instantly jumped up to me.

"Your parents said I could stay here with you! Isn't that great!"

My eyes went wide. Did she really win them over with her...whatever it is!

"Seriously? Puppies have upbeat personalities, but I don't see any running around here now do I?"

Star's eyes instantly lit up.

"You want puppies! Well why didn't you say so?"

She raised her wand in the air and shouted a jumble of words I couldn't even understand. I felt a feeling of regret in my stomach. A beam of light shined from her wand. I quickly shielded my face and prepared for the worst. I waited for something to happen, but nothing seemed to be happening. I looked back up surprised to see at least eight puppies sitting in a little group. Mom and dad shouted out in excitement.

"Awww! They're so cute!"

I only stared, examining them. They seemed normal. Just then a bright red light flashed out from one of the puppy's eyes. What was that?! Suddenly lasers shot from all their eyes, and with my luck they started chasing after me.

"Uhhh guys! A little help!" I shouted as I ran from the puppies that were chasing after me.

I expected someone to help me, but the only thing I saw was mom and dad laughing, along with Star. They headed for the door and went inside. I quickly followed them, slamming the door behind me. No more lasers, no more puppies, no more laser puppies. I let out a sigh in relief.

"Marco. Why don't you show Star to her room?" I heard mom.

I raised my eyes to see that smile of hers. It was almost evil, almost as if she was laughing at me without really laughing, antagonzing me. How could my parents like her? Could they not see that her...magic or whatever, was dangerous?! I just shook my head before going towards the stairs.

"Follow me." I said.

I led the girl to a room we've always had. It was actually an old storage room, but mom and dad had it turned into a guest room. I wish they would've kept all their stuff in there. I opened the door.

"Here's your room."

Stars eyes lit up as she stepped in. It was a simple room with a simple bed, not much to be excited about.

"Hm...this is a nice room, but I think it needs to be fixed up a bit." Star said.

She instantly pulled her wand out.

"Oh no." I muttered.

I was about to run out and leave until the door slammed shut. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly the room started shaking. Everything seemed to stretch, and grow, the color of everything changed. The room shook more violently than before causing me to lose balance. Just then it stopped. I opened my eyes and got back on my feet.

I was surprised to see the room was now expanded. It was huge with a spiral staircase going up to another floor. Then another staircase going up to another staircase and up to another floor. My mouth gaped open in astonishment till my eyes drifted towards the bed. It was bigger than normal, and it had tall posts, decorating the bed in blue sheets that hung down. I looked over my shoulder to see a large diamond shaped mirror decorated in red jewls.

I could only awe at a everything. There were so many new objects in the room. I had no idea where it could've even come from. Everything was big and unique. My eyes traced over to see Star with a smile on her face.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

What could I say! I was speechless! How could all of this come from one girl?

"It...it's-"

"Amazing?" Star finished.

"Well...yeah." I sort of laughed.

I seemed to be too easily distracted by everything in her room.

"You know...I can make your room like this." I heard.

My eyes instantly went wide.

"No no wait Star!"

Before I knew it she was already out of the door. I quickly went down the hall to my room. There in the middle of it all was Star. Her wand was in the air, a strange light coming from it. I stood there a bit worried. Nothing bad seemed to be happening. Once her wand was lowered something strange appeared. A black swirling dot floated in the air, but it only grew bigger. Suddenly it felt like I was being pulled. Star only stood there with a worried expression.

"Yooou might wanna get back." she said taking a step back.

The vortex's pull got stronger and my belongings started to fly into it. My bed and my shelf started to move towards it. My eyes went wide. If this thing didn't go away it would suck everything out of my room, maybe even the whole house.

"Star! Get rid of this thing!" I shouted.

Star was fidgeting with her wand. I looked back up to see my bed and shelf fly into the vortex, disappearing.

"Alright. I got this!" Star said.

Before she could even do anything the swirling balck vortex vanished. It grew eerily quiet as I stepped into my now empty room.

"Oh Marco...I'm sorry." Star spoke.

Sorry? Sorry won't bring all of my belongings back! My hands balled up into fists and I shut my eyes tight, trying not to yell at her.

"Well look on the bright side! At least you can redecorate your room!"

That does it! I quickly spun around.

"Look on the bright side? Look on the bright side?! Ever since you came here that's what I've been trying to do!" I yelled.

Star stared at me wide eyed.

"I can try and make you a knew bed if that makes you feel any better."

"No! Your magic is what got rid of my bed in the first place! No more! No more magic!" I yelled at her.

I was going to give her some more good reasons not to use her magic, but then my eyes landed on her. She looked sort of sad or disappointed. I just shut my eyes and let out a sigh.

"I'll be sleeping in the living room." I said as I walked past her.

I went down the stairs and curled up on the rug. It was hard, itchy, and uncomfortable. Why did Star have to get rid of my bed? Why did she have to stay here? Her magic wouldn't be so bad if something good would come out of it. Surely things would get better soon. I'm just going to avoid her. Not say anything around her. Another side of my conscious rose up. She was just trying to help and make your room nice like hers. I just put my sombrero over my eyes and tried to sleep.

Notes:

So yes, Marco isn't exactly used to Star's company now. I know it doesn't seem western as it says, but don't worry. There'll be a few chapters later on in the story that will be a little western. This chapter is a bit long, but I hope you liked it. :) Leave reviews if you wish (but make them nice) I'll have chapter three out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Bad to Worse

I opened my eyes, tired. Sleeping on the floor wasn't exactly comfortable. I sat up and stretched my arms. I looked up at the old clock that hung on the wall. It read 8:15 am. My usual time that I wake up and take care of the animals. I got to my feet and walked towards the door, but something was off. I stopped right as I grabbed the door handle. It seemed quiet. I figured mom would've been awake cooking breakfast right now. Maybe they're still sleeping.

I opened the door and stepped outside. I was on my way to the barn until I stopped. The chickens were already eating corn off the ground. The cattle out in the field were chewing on what looked to be hay. That can't be right. Someone's doing my job. Did they milk the cows too? I walked into the barn to see at least three pails of milk. I raised my eyebrow, curious.

"Hi Marco!"

I jumped at the loud voice and spun around. There standing in front of me was Star, wearing that familiar smile of hers. I only rolled my eyes.

"Hey Star." I said

"Notice anything different?" she asked.

I crossed my arms.

"Yeah. Someone's doing my job." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Well surprise! It was me!" Star said excitedly.

My eyes went wide.

"Why? Why would you do that!" I asked.

It doesn't surprise me that she would do that. It's always her!

"Well I wanted to make up for inconveniencing you yesterday, so I did your chores! That way you can relax!" Star answered.

I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"Star. This is the one thing I look forward to everyday. It's kinda the only thing I ever do."

Doing ranch work would sound like a strange thing to look forward to, but doing something useful made me feel useful. It's sort of the one thing I'm good at. Star's smile faded off her face.

"Oh."

I sort of rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, let's just go get breakfast." I said leading her towards the house.

Star ran up by my side. I just kept my eyes in front of me.

"Uh Marco? You aren't mad at me are you?" she asked.

"No." I lied.

Of course I was mad at her! First she made laser puppies that tried to kill me, then she made a black hole that sucked everything out of my room, and now she's doing my job! I tried to think of something else as we stepped into the house. The first thing I noticed was the smell of pancakes. Both of us went into the kitchen. Mom stood by the stove. It didn't take long for her to notice us.

"Well I see you two are awake." she said looking at us over her shoulder.

I sat down at the table, Star next to me.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

As soon as I said that he walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning." He said sitting at the table. "Did you get your work done Marco?"

I was about to answer until Star chimmed in.

"Actually I did it for him." she said with a big smile.

I glared over at her. Yeah, it wouldn't surprise me to see her smiling like that. Taking pride in doing my job.

"Aw Marco, isn't that sweet?" mom said setting the pancakes on the table.

I gave everyone a blank stare before grabbing my plate and standing up.

"I think I'm gonna go eat in my room."

With that I left the kitchen and went upstairs to my room. The room was big and empty. Who's fault was that? Oh yeah! Star's! I shook my head before sitting in the coner. As soon as I sat down I realized my pancakes had no syrup. Great...dry pancakes.

"Marco?"

I jumped at the voice and looked up to see Star. I glared at her.

"What do you want Star?"

She walked up to me and sat down by my side. I gave her a look before scooting away from her.

"Is this about the _chores_ thing?" she asked.

I could make this simple and sweet for her and spare her feelings, or I could tell her the truth and probaby hurt her.

"Well it's just..."

Suddenly I just stopped in realization. Why should I try and be nice about this? After all she put me through in one day I think I have the right to put my foot down and tell her the truth.

"Yes. Yes it is the _chores_ thing! Ever since you decided to move in a lot of weird stuff's been going on, and most of that weird stuff has been affecting me and me only!" I yelled.

I crossed my arms and turned my head away from her. Star sort of kept quiet for a while.

"I know what you need." she said.

I turned my head to look at her. I seen that smile on her face.

"You just need a little sunshine to brighten your day!"

She pulled out her wand and waved it over my head. I ducked my head down, waiting for something bad to happen. It suddenly felt warm. I looked up to see a small sun floating over my head. It was bright and felt nice on my skin. I was tempted to smile. Just then the small sun turned into a bundle of coulds, raining on me.

"That's it!" I shouted.

I waved my hands in the air, making the rain clouds disappear.

"Marco, I did _not_ mean for that to happen." Star said.

I got to my feet. My clothes and hair were all wet, worst of all, my socks.

"I hate wet socks!"

"Marco I'm sorry I-" I cut her short.

"I can't take this anymore! If you're moving in, I'm moving out!"

I moved towards the open window and slipped outside, trying to get away from her. The window was a little higher than I expected, and I landed painfully.

"Ow!"

This wasn't just painful. It was also prickly. I looked around and noticed I landed in a pile of cacti. I could see Star's head pop out the window.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help?" she asked.

I let out a groan as I got to my feet.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" I yelled.

I walked off to the barn and went to the stables. I put the reins on a familiar horse we named Chap, and I saddled him up. Putting my foot in the stirrup I swung my leg over him. It didn't take long for me to ride out of the barn and off the ranch. I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to get away from that girl.

It was sort of...peacful as I rode through the familiar scenery. Flat land, a few dried up bushes here and there. The sun didn't seem as hot as I expected it. I felt a small smile curl up on my face.

"Heh...heh heh...ha ha ha! I'm free!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I'm finally on my own, free to do whatever I want.

"Marco!"

That voice! No no no! It can't be! I looked over to see Star riding after me on a unicorn. She waved her hand up in the air.

"Marco wait!"

My eyes went wide. I kicked my horse and whipped the reins, hoping he would go faster. I looked back again to see her catching up with me.

"Marco!"

"Uggg! Can't you just leave me alone!" I yelled.

Suddenly I flew forward, flying off the horse and painfully landing on the ground. I could feel myself rolling and tumbling down a hill. The rocks jabbed and stabbed me. With one more tumble I finally stopped rolling. Now I was at the bottom of a hill, sprawled out, pain coursing through my body. I let out a groan.

"Why does this keep happening to me?"

I heard footsteps running my direction.

"Oh my gosh Marco! Are you okay?" Star asked as she kneeled down by my side.

I glared up at her.

"Do I look okay!"

"Don't worry. I'll fix you up." Star said as she waved her wand above my head.

I shut my eyes tight. Everytime she uses that wand around me something bad happens. I was expecting to feel more pain, but instead the pain from my body faded away. I opened my eyes and sat up. My clothes were fixed too. I looked over at Star, a bit amazed she didn't kill me with another one of her spells.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck before picking up my sombrero, setting it on my head.

"Uh, sorta. Where are we?" I asked standing up.

Star did the same.

"Uh I don't know. I was just following you."

My eyes went wide in realization.

"No no no no no we can't be lost!"

My eyes traced around everywhere, hoping to find someway we could get back home. Then I realized.

"Star, you have a wand! You can...I don't know, magically teleport us back home can't you?" I asked.

A smile grew on Star's face.

"Oh right! Sometimes I forget I have this thing!" she laughed.

She waved her wand in the air, saying a jumble of words. Both of us were expecting the bright light to appear and send us home, but it didn't. Nothing even happened.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working!" I asked.

Star looked at her wand and her eyes went wide.

"Uhhh...it's dead." she muttered.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Dead? How can it be dead!"

"Look it's too complicated for your earth mind to handle." Star said putting the wand back in her bag.

"Are you calling me dumb!" I shouted at her.

Her eyes got wide.

"What? No! I'm just telling you that the wand isn't working right now."

I put my hand on my face and shook my head.

"Oh! So the one time we need the wand it doesn't work! Just my luck!"

Star put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be alright. I...I think we came from that direction." she said pointing.

I let out a sigh. With that the two of us walked in the desert. I had no idea if we were going the right way. All I could do was hope.

Notes:

Marco and Star are now lost in the desert with a dead wand. Haha, I'm putting Marco through so much crap. Kinda feel bad for him. I picture the wand more as a phone though, kinda how if it dies you can charge it again. Hope you liked this chapter. I know I did. Feel free to leave reviews. I'll have chapter four out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost

I covered my eyes and looked up. The sun was starting to set, and we _still_ weren't near home or any town for that matter. I looked over at Star. She just skipped along with the usual smile on her face.

"Star, we've been walking around for hours and we're not even near home. Are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked.

Star just snickered.

"Of course we're going the right way!"

I let out a growl.

"Star look around you! We are _still_ in the middle of nowhere!"

Star stopped in her tracks and looked around.

"Ha! Oh yeah! Guess I don't know where I'm going."

I rolled my eyes.

"Just what I get for trusting you." I muttered.

I looked up again to see that it was getting dark.

"We better stop here. It's getting dark."

"Ooo, camping trip!" Star shouted excitedly.

"Star, that isn't something to get excited about! It gets really cold out here at night!"

Her smile faded.

"Oh. Well can't you just make a fire?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I could try. Gather some sticks or dried up bushes."

Both of us walked around picking up whatever we could find before setting it in a pile.

"Alright, now what?" Star asked.

I grabbed two sticks from the pile.

"Well, apparently you can start a fire by rubbing two sticks together. I'm gonna try that." I answered.

I sat near the pile and started rubbing the two sticks together. Rubbing, and rubbing, and rubbing for the longest time, but nothing was happening. This was getting frustrating! Maybe I have to rub them harder. I started rubbing them harder and before long I could see smoke.

"Hey, I-I think I got it!" I laughed.

I kept rubbing them together, but to my horror the sticks broke in half.

"Ugggg! This is hopeless!" I yelled throwing the two sticks back into the pile.

I crossed my arms and turned away. This _was_ hopeless! I was stuck out here, with this weird girl, and now I'm probably gonna freeze to death! I let out a sigh and kept my eyes low, but they quickly grew wide. I noticed a light shining from behind me.

"Hey. Hey Marco! You got it!" I could hear Star.

I turned around to see a bright burning fire. I felt a smile curl up on my face.

"Heh, Yeah. I did it!" I said sitting down by the fire.

I put my hands out, feeling the warmth that was being emitted. I raised my eyes to see Star doing the same, but I noticed she was getting a little too close.

"Hey. Star! Not so close!"

She didn't listen and in an instant she jolted back.

"Ow! It bit me!"

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes.

"Star what did I tell you?"

The girl stuck her fingertips in her mouth.

"It hurts!" she said with her mouthful.

I rolled my eyes before looking around. My eyes landed on what I was looking for. An aloe plant grew not far from us. I got up and went to the plant. It was sort of small, green, and each stem was a long and thick spike. I broke off one of the stems. I walked back to the little fire and sat by Star. She sort of raised her eyebrow at me.

"Let me see your hand." I said holding mine out to her.

Star pulled her hand out of her mouth.

"What's that?" she asked.

I set the torn part of the plant on her fingertips.

"It's an aloe plant. It'll make your burns stop hurting."

My eyes sort of drifted up to Star, but I looked down trying to stay focused. I looked back up at her again when I noticed something. She stared at me with soft eyes, a small smile on her face. The way she looked at me was strange. Not the _weird_ strange, but a different kind of strange. I could feel my face getting warm.

"Uhhh...just...just keep that on your burns and it should stop hurting." I said handing her the plant.

I got to my feet and went to the other side of the fire.

"Hey Marco?" I heard Star.

I looked up at her.

"Thanks for the little plant."

I noticed the smile on her face. For some reason it didn't seem as threatening as before. It looked...genuine.

"Yeah well...you owe me one." I replied with a crooked smile.

It grew quiet as the two of us just stared into the fire. I started to wonder if we were ever gonna get back home. I have no idea if we're even close to civilization. What would I tell mom and dad when I got back? My thoughts were interrupted by Star.

"So Marco. What's the plan for tomorrow?"

I shrugged my shoulders and adjusted my sombrero.

"I...I'm not sure. I don't even know where we are." I answered.

My eyes drifted around. There was no sign of civilization anywhere. Just the usual sand, tumble weeds, dried up plants, and cacti. I grabbed the brim of my hat, a bit worried.

"I...I don't even know if we're gonna get back home!"

"Hey, calm down! We'll find a way to get back home. I'll help you." Star said.

I raised my eyes to see that soft smile of hers. I just looked back down at the fire.

"Well...if we're gonna be traveling tomorrow then we better get some rest."

With that I curled up on the ground and shut my eyes. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I started to wonder how long it would take us to get home. If we didn't find some sort of civilization soon then we could die of heatstroke, or freeze at night, or starve, or become dehydrated. We could easily die out here without anyone even knowing. Another side of my conscious rose up. I knew I needed to keep calm. I shouldn't worry about it. We'll find our way back tomorrow.

Notes:

Sorry I uploaded this so late. I went to church and didn't have enough time to type today. Sorry if the chapter seemed a little short, but I hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a review. I'll try and get chapter five out sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

Wandering

I could barely open my eyes with the sun shining in my face. It was already morning. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I feel more tired now than I did yesterday morning.

"Hey Marco!"

I jumped, heart pounding. My eyes instantly landed on Star. She sat there, a gleeful look on her face. I let out a breath to try and calm myself down.

"Would you stop that!" I shouted.

She only raised her eyebrow.

"Stop what?"

"Stop with the...with the loud introductions. Your voice...makes me all jumpy."

I got to my feet and brushed the dust off my clothes. Star stood up too. She looked vibrant and awake. Not how I felt at all. How was she not tired? She woke up before me.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Oh not long really. Maybe about two or three minutes." Star answered.

My eyes sort of went wide.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? Letting me sleep in only wasted time."

"I was just trying to be respectful. Besides, it looks like you could use the extra sleep." Star said.

It was true. I was tired and my eyelids were heavy, but that isn't a good enough reason to waste daylight.

"Sooo. Which way are we headed?" Star asked.

I looked around carefully, trying to examine the best way to go.

"Ummm, that way." I said pointing.

I wasn't sure if that was the right way, but I can only assume it would take us somewhere. It didn't take long for us to start walking. It was sort of quiet between us as we walked. We'd pass by the familiar surroundings, like the occasional cactus or two.

"So Marco. What do you normally do for fun around here?" Star asked.

I looked up at her. The question was a bit unexpected. I honestly wasn't sure of how to answer.

"Ummm...I don't know really." I answered.

"What! You've lived here your whole life and you're telling me that there isn't anything fun to do!" Star shouted.

Her tone made me jump a bit.

"I never said there wasn't anything fun to do. It's just if there was something fun to do then I wouldn't really know about it. Plus, you know, we're kinda in the middle of the desert."

Star put her hand to her chin, just thinking until her eyes lit up.

"Ooo I know! Let's play I spy! That's always fun."

I spy? This is gonna be great.

Star looked around until her eyes finally landed on something.

"I spy with my little eye something blue. I bet you'll never guess what it is."

I sort of rolled my eyes. This was too easy.

"The sky?" I answered.

Star instantly gasped.

"How did you know?"

"Well, you know, it's sorta the only blue thing out here." I replied.

If the answer wasn't blue then it would have to be brown or occasionally green.

"Alright! It's your turn Marco." Star said.

I rolled my eyes again.

"C'mon Star! Do I really have to play this?"

Star just let out a laugh.

"Why not? C'mon! It should help pass the time." she answered.

I shook my head a bit. I suppose there's no harm in playing one game. I looked around until my eyes landed on the star shaped bag that hung over her shoulder.

"I spy with my little eye something...yellow." I said.

Star raised her eyebrow.

"Yellow?! Well that shouldn't be too hard."

She took the time to look around. A smile instantly grew on her face.

"Is it the sun!"

"Good guess, but no." I replied.

Star just looked around again.

"Hmmm. Is it that flower over there?" She asked as she pointed to a nearby catus.

I looked over to see a yellow flower growing on it.

"That was another good guess, but no."

Star's eyes zipped around again.

"Oh oh! Is it my hair!" she said pulling her hair over her shoulder.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Your hair?"

"Yeah! My hair! It's yellow." Star said.

I gave her a bland look.

"Star, your hair is blonde."

"Yeah! Blonde's a type of yellow!" she said.

I just shook my head.

"Weeeell nice try, but no." I answered.

Star swung her hair back over her shoulder before looking at the ground.

"Darn it! What are you looking at that's yellow?" she asked.

"I'll give you a clue. It's in the same shape as your name."

She put her hand on her chin again.

"Hmmmm Staaaar."

She looked around again and her eyes went wide.

"Is it this?" she asked.

She was pointing at a small, yellow, star shaped cactus on the ground. I only raised my eyebrow in astonishment. How could a yellow, star shaped cactus mystically appear. I just shook my head at her again.

"Nope."

Star just clenched her fists.

"Uggggg!"

"Do you give up?" I asked.

She nodded her head in defeat.

"Yeah."

I grabbed the bag that hung over her shoulder and held it up to her. Star's eyes instantly lit up.

"Ohhh yeah!" she laughed. "Man. I must be terrible at this game if the answer was hanging right over my shoulder."

I felt a smile curl up on my face. I kinda liked outsmarting this girl. Then again, it would probably be easy for anyone to outsmart her.

"Okay, my turn again. I spy with my little eye-"

My eyes sort of trailed of as I was ignoring her, but they instantly went wide. Not too far ahead of us was a road.

"A road!" I shouted running ahead of Star.

She followed close behind. When we got to the road we stopped.

"Wow Marco! How did you know what I was looking at before giving you any clues?" Star asked.

I glared over at her.

"Star enough with the games! We gotta get home! Remember?"

"Oh right, sorry, sorry." Star said.

I looked down each end of the road to see if there was anyone coming, but there wasn't. It was just a quiet little road that went either left or right.

"So which way should we go?" Star asked.

I looked over at her, a bit unsure how to answer.

"Uhhh...I...I don't know!" I shouted nervously. "One way could either take us closer to Puebla or farther away from it! If I pick the wrong way then-then I-"

"Hey, calm down. We'll find our way back. Just trust your gut, and choose the path you think is best." Star cut me off.

I looked down each end of the road again. Both of them looked like they led to nowhere, but I had to pick a direction.

"That way." I said pointing down the right side of the road.

Surely this had to be the right direction. It didn't take long for the two of us to start walking again. Star skipped along while I walked at a speedy pace. I wanted to go home. If we had to stay the night out here again making another fire won't be so easy. For hours we headed down the road. The sun shining down on us wasn't making this any easier. I trudged along, hot and sweaty, while Star still skipped, seemingly dry.

"Aren't you tired yet?" I asked.

I was surprised at how energetic she was. Star only looked at me over her shoulder.

"Nope."

I sort of rolled my eyes. I might not know which way we were going, but I knew one thing. This was going to be a long journey.

Notes:

So I got chapter five done a lot quicker than chapter four. Ha ha, I think Marco doesn't like I spy now, and after walking for hours they finally get to a road. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Leave a review if you want. I'll try and get chapter six out soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Make Amends

We were still walking to who knows where. I was starting to get annoyed. I figured we would've been near a town by now! Star was annoying me too. She just kept making that noise with her mouth! I glared over at her, expecting her to notice I was on edge, but she didn't. She just skipped along making that noise.

"Pffft, pffft, pffft."

Over and over it went. I couldn't take it anymore.

"STAR!" I yelled.

She instantly jumped in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Would you PLEASE stop making that noise!"

She looked a bit stunned, but her expression changed and she looked offended.

"Gee, sorry! You know if you didn't like it you could've told me sooner." she said pointing her nose upward.

My eyes went wide in rage. Who does she think she is! I opened my mouth about to yell something at her, but I had to get a grip on myself. I clenched my fists tight and let out a growl. I don't know how much more of this I can deal with. It's bad enough I'm lost in the desert, but being lost with _her_ was starting to get unbearable. I just kept my eyes on the ground, watching one foot step in front of the other. It grew quiet, and after a while of walking I was calm.

"So Marco." I heard Star. "Tell me about yourself."

I instantly looked up at her a bit surprised. I let out a half suppressed laugh.

"Uh...why do you wanna know about me all of a sudden?" I asked.

It was strange for her to ask a question like that at a time like this, but the girl was already strange enough as it is. She didn't make any sense at all and my parents still seemed to like her. Just the way she looked, dressed, and acted made me want to run. If that wasn't weird enough, her wand and all that magic stuff was unusual. After all this I think she had a bit of explaining to do.

Star sort of shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Well. I just wanted to know a little about you. I figured...if we're gonna be stuck together for a while then...why not get to know each other?"

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Well, I'll tell you a little bit about me. Only when you explain every little detail about yourself." I said.

Star stared at me with a curious look on her face.

"Ha ha. I thought I already explained everything about myself."

I casually shook my head at her.

"No. I mean...what's going on with this whole magical princess from a weird place thing? To me you honestly don't even make any sense."

Star just laughed.

"Oh Marco. I guess to you my life would be complicated, but if I do explain everything you probably won't believe me."

I laughed.

"Ha ha! Trust me. I've seen enough weird and complicated things to be convinced."

Star just kept her smile.

"Alright. If that's what you want then here's the truth. I'm actually from another dimension."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Dimension?"

"It's basically a whole other world throughout the universe. This would be easier to explain if I had dimensional scissors." Star answered.

"Continue." I said.

Star nodded her head.

"Right right! Anyways. I'm from another dimension. This all started with the wand."

"The wand? What about it?" I asked.

"Let me get to that." Star answered. "When being the princess of Mewni you have responsibilities, and as princess it's your duty to take on responsibillity. My parent's wanted me to practice with responsibility by giving me the wand. Unfortunately, I managed to set the kingdom on fire with it in under a day. After that my parents sent me to earth. They think the wand will be safe from evil if I stay here."

My eyes went wide.

"Wow! So your parent's sent you here to catch our planet on fire instead of theirs?"

Star punched my arm.

"Hey! I'm getting better!" she laughed.

I laughed along with her.

"Alright wise guy. Now It's your turn to do some explaining." Star said.

My smile faded. What was there to explain?

"Well...there's not a lot to explain about me."

Star's eyes grew a bit wide before she raised her eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. I don't have important duties like you...unless...you count those _chores_ as important duties. I'm just a kid who lives on my ranch and works. So...I'm no one important." I answered.

I kept my eyes low. It was true. I was a nobody. You don't see me with any important responsibilities. I'm not known for anything. I jumped a bit when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"That's not true." Star said with a sympathetic tone.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"How?" I asked.

I wasn't fully convinced that she even cared. She could just be trying to make me feel better.

"You're the first friend I made here. You're important to me." Star said in a soft tone.

I sort of stared at her wide eyed. She looked down, almost in a bashful manner.

"I know that might not seem as great as you want it to, but...you really do mean a lot to me. You know...I was scared when I first came here."

"You?! Scared?! You're like the most outgoing person I've ever met!" I said surprised.

Star just wore a crooked smile.

"Thanks Marco. I was still a bit scared though. I mean...I had no idea what this planet was like, but then I saw the way you were looking at me after I got off the train."

I rubbed the back of my neck, an embarrassed smile on my face.

"Heh heh...yeah. Sorry if I seemed like a creep."

"Don't be." Star said putting her arm over my shoulder. "You were the only one who even wanted to look at me. Everyone else just sorta averted their eyes."

I felt my heart sink. She felt just as useless as me when she first came here, and I gave her a reason to try and look on the bright side of things. Even after I shunned her she still saw something good in me.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, we're friends." I said with a small smile.

Star's eyes lit up as she clasped her hands together.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

With that both of us continued walking. It was sort of quiet and the sun was lowered. I looked over to see Star looking up at the sky with amazement.

"Wow." she awed. "The stars out here are sooo pretty."

I felt a smile curl up on my face. I guess...there are times when she's annoying, but there're also times when she's amusing. Star's eyes came back down to earth.

"Ooo! There's a star over there!" She shouted excitedly as she pointed ahead of us.

What? Star's can't be on the ground. I looked to where she was poitning to see a small orange light in the distance. My eyes went wide.

"That's not a star, that's a campsite! Follow me!" I said running.

Star chased after me. The small flickering light in front of me slowly grew bigger and bigger. Without hesitation we ran up on the campsite. Two people looked up at us surprised. The first one, a woman. She was thin, and wore a long green dress. Her brown hair was put up in a bun. The other, a man. He was also thin, wore a blue button-up shirt, jeans, and boots. A gun in its holster hung on his hip. He had short blonde hair with a mustache on his lip. They both looked middle-aged.

"Please help us!" I shouted as they looked up at us.

The woman stared at me wide eyed.

"What's wrong?!" she asked.

The man put his hand on his gun, which instantly got me worried.

"We've been lost out here. We need to get home." I tried to say a little calmer.

The woman got to her feet.

"Oh you poor things! Please sit down. You must be cold and starving! Jim, get them some food."

She put a hand on my shoulder and led us closer to the fire. We sat down, warming ourselves up. The women sat across from us while the man gave us a plate with steak. Star dug into her food. I tried to be a little more polite, cutting mine into peices.

"Where're you children from?" The woman asked.

"Where's from Puebla miss. Do you know which way that might be?" I asked.

The woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't."

I froze, and everything just seemed to shatter for me. We finally found people and they don't even know of Puebla.

"We're on our way to town though. We can take you with us, and you can ride the train home." the woman said.

I felt a smile on my face. I was about to say something until Star interrupted.

"Thanks lady!" she shouted.

I instantly felt a nervous feeling in my stomach. I figured the woman would be offended by that, but to my surprise she started laughing.

"Please, let me introduce ourselves. I'm Tammy Macintosh, and this is my husband, Jimmy Macintosh." she said.

I let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Heh heh, well it's finally nice to meet some people."

Tammy raised her eyebrow at me.

"I never got your names."

"Oh. Well I'm Marco, and this is-"

"I'm Star Butterfly! Magical princess from another dimension!" she cut me off.

I got that nervous feeling again. Tammy and Jimmy sort of looked at her suspiciously. I was surprised to see them laughing again.

"My, you have a colorful imagination dear."

Star just wore a smirk.

"Thank you! Colorful is the only way I imagine."

"It's nice to meet you all. We'll be sure you get back home, but I'm sure you'd like to rest now. Jimmy and I will sleep in the wagon. You can stay by the fire and warm yourselves up. Feel free to use the blankets there." Tammy said.

With that the two went to their wagon, climbed in, and feel asleep. My eyes drifted over to Star to see a smile on her face.

"They're nice." she said.

It didn't take long for her to curl up under a blanket. I did the same.

"Goodnight Marco." I could hear Star.

I looked up surprised only to see her eyes were shut, and a smile was on her face. I smiled before covering myself with my blanket. I was happy we were finally going home.

"Night Star."

Notes:

Hey guys, sorry this took so long. Been busy with a lot of stuff, but I hope you liked the chapter! Leave a review if you want, and as always, I'll try to get chapter seven out soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Going Home

My eyes fluttered open a bit. I was leaned against something soft. It made me want to go back to sleep. I slowly raised my eyes only to have my heart stop in shock. Star's face was right next to mine. I noticed I had my arms wrapped around her, and her arms were wrapped around me. I could feel blush rising on my face. How the heck did this happen! I swear we weren't even close to each other.

Surely this can't get any worse. Suddenly Star's eyes started moving. Of course...things can't get any worse. I moved away from her a bit. I kept my eyes on Star as her eyes slowly opened. They instantly grew wide. Mine did the same. We sort of just stared at each other until Star screamed.

"Ahhhhhh!"

I screamed, startled.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Both of us started screaming at the same time.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Both of us instantly pulled away from each other, but we managed to bump heads as we sat up.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

I sat there, rubbing my head. I looked up at Star to see her doing the same thing.

"What the heck Marco!" she shouted.

I felt blush on my face.

"I swear I didn't-"

"Okay. I get princesses are soft and smell good, but that was a little too close for comfort." Star cut me off.

"Hey I-" I was cut off again.

"If you wanna snuggle with me next time just ask okay?" Star said getting to my feet.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I just let out a sigh.

"Alright." I said in deafeat as I stood to my feet.

I brushed the dirt off my clothes. Suddenly another voice got my attention.

"Did you all sleep well?"

I looked over to see Tammy standing not far from the wagon.

"Uh...yeah. I guess we slept well." I replied rubbing the back of my neck.

I hope she didn't see that.

Tammy let out a laugh.

"Well. Jim has the wagon situated if you're ready to leave."

"Yes! Let's go!" I said excitedly as I hopped on the back.

Star did the same. Tammy just wore a smile. She climbed in the front with her husband, and before long the wagon started moving. I looked over at Star.

"Woooo! Yeah!" she shouted holding her fist out in the air.

She looked over at me with a smile on her face.

"So Marco, you excited to go home?" she asked.

I gave her a wide eyed look.

"Excited? I'm ecstatic! We're finally gonna go home. If I had to stay out here for another day then I don't know what I'd do."

Star shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it wasn't all that bad. We got to go on an adventure, so that was fun."

My eyes went wide in realization, and I looked down in thought.

"What's wrong?" I heard Star ask.

I looked up at her.

"Oh. I-It's nothing." I answered.

I quickly looked back down, hoping she wouldn't ask about it. I could see Star out the coner of my eye. I could barely see her raising her eyebrow at me.

"Hey, you can tell me. We're friends, remember?"

I was a bit unsure how to tell her, but I decided to just tell her.

"Well...I'm happy that we're going home and all, but it's just..." I trailed off.

Star kept her eyebrow up.

"It's just what?" she asked.

I let out a sigh.

"It's just...this is probably the only adventure I'm ever gonna go on."

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

"Well...before you came along...I never really left home. Just the same old thing everyday." I answered.

It grew quiet as our eyes sort of drifted off. I looked back up at Star. A smile slowly grew on my face as I thought.

"Well...thing's might change with you around." I said sort of nudging her arm.

Star gave a big smile.

"Awww thanks Marco!"

In an instant she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I grew stiff, and I could feel my face getting warm. It was true what she said. She felt soft, and she did smell nice. My eyes sort of went wide after I realized what I was just thinking about. Star pulled away, same smile on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we go on tons of adventures together." Star said.

I just gave her a smile. It grew sort of quiet as we watched the ground move, our legs dangling off the side of the wagon. We'd pass by the familiar surroundings, like the occasional cactus or two. I looked over at Star. She stared around at everything, just amazed. She seemed to look at the world differently. I wasn't sure what she saw in this place. All I could see was dirt, cacti, and more dirt, but she stared as if taking the beauty in it all. Suddenly Star looked over at me.

"Something wrong Marco?"

My eyes went wide and I gave her a nervous smile.

"Heh heh, uh sorry. I was just...checking on you." I answered.

Star gave a small smile. Suddenly another voice chimmed in.

"We're here." Tammy said turning to look at us.

Me and Star went to the front of the wagon to see a big town. There were people walking on the streets. We looked over to see decent sized shops, and not too far ahead we could see the train station. We climbed out of the wagon as soon as it stopped. I turned to Mr. and Mrs. Macintosh.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to us!" I said.

Suddenly Tammy's eyes went wide.

"Oh wait! You two are gonna need this to get back home." she said holding out some money.

I slowly took it from her hands.

"This should get you train tickets." she said.

I gave a nod.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. We couldn't just leave you out there. We better get going though. Hope you get home safe." Tammy said waving.

Me and Star waved back as their wagon slowly drove away.

"So. Let's get train tickets!" Star said excitedly.

The two of us ran to the other end of town, slowing as we got to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets to Puebla please." I said to the man behind the booth.

The man gave us a bland look.

"Sorry kids. The last train just left."

"What!" I said with my eyes wide.

"It should be back by 9:35pm. You can buy tickets later tonight." The man said.

Just then he put a sign up that said "Be back later". He then left the stand. I could on stand there, watching him walk away.

"Be back later?" I said disappointed.

I fell to my knees.

"How! We just got here!" I shouted.

Star knelt down by me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be alright. The train's gonna come back soon." she said.

Suddenly it grew quiet as her eyes drifted off again. I wasn't sure as to what she was looking at until I looked up. I noticed the town was covered in decorations.

"What's going on here?" I asked standing up to my feet.

Suddenly another voice chimed in.

"I see you notice the decorations."

Both of us looked over to see two boys and two girls. They looked about our age.

"Ummm. Which one of you said that?" I asked.

"I did." the first boy said to me.

He was about as tall as me, swooped blonde hair, fairly white skin, and he wore a blue button up shirt with a black vest over it, jeans, boots, and a black cowboy hat.

"I'm Christopher, you can call me Chris though." he said holding out his hand.

I was about to shake his hand until Star beat me to it.

"It's so nice to meet you!" she shouted excitedly as she rapidly shook his hand.

"Welcome to Jalisco." he said just tipping his hat.

"So uh Chris. Who're your friends?" I asked.

"Oh right." he said.

He pointed to the second boy first.

"This is Hank."

He seemed a little bit shorter than me, ruffled brown hair, fairly white skin, wore a green flannel shirt, jeans, boots, and a brown cowboy hat.

"Howdy." he said tipping his hat to me.

I tipped my hat back. Chris then pointed to the first girl.

"This is Maria." He said.

The girl seemed as tall as me, her long, dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her skin was tan like mine, she wore a long dress, the top part was a pale green, and the bottom half was white, on her feet were boots.

She gave me a nervous smile, and I returned one. Chris then pointed to the last girl.

"And finally, Rosa."

She was as tall as me, her bright red hair was in a bun, her skin was pale with freckles, she wore a long red and black dress that sort of looked like Maria's, the top part was red, and the bottom half was black, and on her feet were boots.

She gave a nod.

"So that's everyone." Chris said.

I looked back over at him about to say something until Star cut me off.

"It's so nice to meet you all!" she said excitedly.

I sort of looked at her before staring back at Chris.

"So what's with all the decorations?" I asked.

"It's the mayors birthday, and every year on his birthday he throws a big celebration." Chris answered.

"It's actually quite exciting." Maria spoke.

Chris sort of stared before raising his eyebrow.

"You can't go to a party in these dirty clothes! C'mon. Hank and I will fix ya right up." chris said grabbing a hold of my wrist.

My eyes went wide.

"Oh no you don't understand. We're just trying to get back home." I said in a nervous tone.

"Don't be ridiculous. No one ever turns down a party!" Hank said.

The two started to drag me away in a different direction. I quickly looked back at Star.

"Help me!" I yelled in a whisper.

I was surprised to see Star walking away with the other two girls. I didn't know where these guys were taking me, but I guess it wouldn't be so bad to have some new clothes.

Notes: Hey guys! I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry I haven't been writing lately, but when you have two math classes you got a lot on your hands. So yes. Happy birthday to the mayor of Jalisco! Later on we'll celebrate! I also decided to put MCPlayer26's little headcanon in the story, mainly because I thought it would be cute. You can leave a headcanon in the reviews and if I like it then it could become canon in the story. Don't forget to leave a review, and I'll SERIOUSLY try to get chapter eight posted soon. :)


	8. Chapter 8

The Celebration

It had been a while since the two boys brought me to this...room. They'd been digging around through drawers, making me try on all sorts of clothes. They all seemed fine to me, but the two boys just weren't satisfied. I pulled another shirt over my head before walking out to show them. The two boys sort of stared thinking.

"Hmmm. Nah. I just don't see it." Chris said.

"Darn. I figured for sure he'd look good in that." Hank said.

I sort of rolled my eyes.

"Guys, I really appreciate your help, but maybe I should take this into my own hands." I said.

My eyes sort of drifted over to a closet. I walked up to it.

"Is there anything in here?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Chris answered.

I swung the door open. There were all sorts of outfits, but my eyes went wide when they landed on a certain suit. It was black and blue with silver embroidrey. It even had a black and silver sombrero. It seemed just my style. I quickly took it to the other room and tried it on. When I stepped out the two boys stared wide eyed.

-PAUSE-

If you want a more detailed look at Marco's outfit go to this url. itm/Childrens-Mariachi-5-Piece-Suit-Traje-Sutash-Mariachi-de-5-Piesas-Para-Nino-/231641869316?var=&hash=item35eeee6c04

Yes I know it's on ebay, but yada yada, focus more on the outfit than the little boy in the outfit.

-PLAY-

"Wow. It looks...good on you." Chris said.

Hank wore a smile.

"Yeah! That girlfriend of yours is gonna think you're snazzy!"

My eyes went wide and I felt a lump in my throat.

"G-Girlfriend?! She's not my girlfriend!" I sort of shouted.

Hank let out a laugh.

"Ha! Who says she won't be?" he said sort of elbowing me.

I could feel my face getting warm. Not again! Why did they have to mention that!

"So Marco, who is that girl anyway?" Chris asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Um, Star. Her name's Star." I answered.

"Hm, pretty name." Chris said.

"Guys, we better get going. I think the party's starting." Hank said looking through the window.

All of us quickly went out the building and into the streets. I noticed it was dark, and there were lit lanterns hung up everywhere. There were people everywhere, but not far ahead we could see a podium with a man standing behind it. We squeezed through people, trying to get closer.

"Everyone! May I have your attention please!" The man shouted.

The three of us stopped and looked up at the man.

"As you know today is mayor Manuel's birthday. Are you all excited for tonights party?"

Everyone instantly let out loud cheers. The man behind the podium laughed.

"Well, we'll get this party started soon, but first a few words from your mayor, Manuel Torres!"

Just then another man came to the podium. Cheers were coming from the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you. Today is my 30th birthday. I'd like to say, this little town...has come a long way. We all have had fun around here, and I'm proud of all the people here. I'm proud to serve this little town, and I'm proud to host this party." the mayor said.

Cheers instantly came from the crowd. In that moment music started to play. People dispersed and started to dance. I didn't want to be in their way, so I moved out of the crowd, sitting at one of the tables that were placed out. I sort of watched the others, a bit curious as to where Star was.

"Hey Marco!"

I jumped at the loud voice and turned, only to be surprised. There in front of me stood Star, but she looked so different. She wore a blue dress with lace and different colored ribbons sewn into it. A pair of boots were on her feet, and not the weird looking boots she had on earlier. Her blonde hair was put up in a long braid, a blue rose sat abover her ear. She didn't look anything like she did before. Even the devil horn headband was gone.

-PAUSE-

If you wanna see what Star's dress looks like then go to this url.

itm/Womens-Jalisco-Dress-With-Super-Wide-Skirt-Flow-Folklorico-Dance-Handmade-New-/171902212070?var=470825295219&hash=item28062b97e6

Yes I know this one's from ebay too but whatever! It's not like Google shows a lot of mexican clothing anyway! Yes, it is the first blue dress you see when it pops up.

-PLAY-

"Sooo, what do you think?" Star asked.

I could only sit there and stare. She actually looked...pretty. I instantly felt blush on my face again.

"Uh you look...you look great!" I replied.

Star wore a big smile.

"Awww thanks Marco! You look great too! I see the boys got you all dressed up!"

I felt a smile curl on my face.

"Yeah. where'd you get that dress anyway?" I asked.

"Oh the girls got me all dressed up too!"

Suddenly a new song started to play and Star looked over.

"Oooo! I like this song! C'mon Marco, let's go have fun!" She said looking back over at me.

My eyes went wide and I shook my head.

"Ohhhh no no no! I don't dance." I said.

My eyes went wide when she took my hand.

"Oh shut up and dance with me! Have a little sense of adventure in your life Marco!" She said pulling me out of my chair.

-PAUSE-

Sorry I keep doing this lol, just trying to give you a more vivid picture. Listen to Adios by Ricky Martin, or 50 Ways to Say Goodbye by Train, or don't. Either way, the songs make the story a little more interesting.

-PLAY-

She led me through the crowd until she found a spot. To my surprise she pulled me close and started to do the tango with me. She kept pulling me, making it complicated to even walk. I instantly pulled away from her.

"Woa woa woa, you're doing it all wrong." I said to her.

Star just smiled.

"Then why don't you take the lead?" she said.

My eyes sort of went wide.

"What?!"

"C'mon! Show me whatcha got Diaz!" Star shouted taking hold of my hands.

I gave a nervous look.

"Star, I don't dance."

"Awww c'mon! You gotta know at least one dance!" Star said.

I began to think.

"Well...I know I can do the tango better than you." I sort of laughed.

Star turned her head a bit.

"Then prove it." she said.

I kept that same nervous smile before pulling Star into an embrace, loose but firm, and poised. I raised my left hand and wrapped my right arm around her, placing my hand on her back, centered slightly below her shoulder blades. Star then raised her right hand to my left and placed her left arm on me, with her hand on the center of my back as well. I went forward with my left foot, then my right. Star followed along quickly. We went forward keeping our feet together, in time with the beat.

"Wow! you're really good at this Marco!" Star said excitedly.

I kept a smile. She hasn't even seen the best part. In a quick moment I pulled her arm over her head, making her spin around.

"Woa!" she said looking at me with dizzy eyes. "Do it again!"

I couldn't help but laugh before spinning her around again. Star let out a little laugh, spinning dizzily. My eyes instantly went wide when Star started to trip over my shoe.

"Woa, watch it!" I said.

As soon as I said that she tripped. I held my arms out and caught her. We stood there in a dipping positon. I froze when my eyes met hers. They were a beautiful bright blue. They were mesmerizing. Everything about her was so...unique and different. To think, I used to see her as a weird newcomer. Now I see her as...well...beautiful. Star stared up at me, just as amazed as I was. I could feel my face getting warm as I helped her up to her feet. We sort of stared at each other until we looked away, bashful. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Heh heh, um...you alright?" I asked.

Star just smiled at me.

"Yeah that was fun! Let's keep dancing!" she answered.

I smiled back before taking her hand and dancing with her again. That's all we seemed to do was dance with each other. Some people even stopped to watch what we were doing, but that didn't matter. I stayed focused on Star, and she stayed focused on me. Suddenly the music stopped playing. We both stopped unsure of what happened, but in an instant the sky filled up with bright fireworks.

"Woooa." Star awed.

I watched with her. Different colors exploded in the night. Blue ones, red ones, yellow ones, and all kinds of colorful fireworks flew into the air. Everyone watched. I sort of jumped when I felt something touch my shoulder. I looked over to see Star, her hand placed upon my shoulder, and a small smile sat on her face. I smiled back. Things are going to be different with her around. Suddenly I heard the sound of the train pulling into the station. My eyes instantly lit up.

"The train's here!" I said.

I looked back over at Star.

"Wait here and I'll be back with the tickets."

Star gave a nod, and with that I quickly ran to the ticket booth. The same man from before stood behind it.

"Two tickets to Puebla." I said.

I gave the man his money and he gave me my two tickets. I felt my spirits rise. We're finally going home. I headed back to Star but I stopped in my tracks when I saw her talking to Maria and Rosa.

"So, I saw you and Marco dancing. How's your night with him?" Maria asked.

I quickly hid myself and listened.

"He's actually really fun and sweet! I'm glad we became friends." Star answered.

I felt a small smile curl up on my face, touched by what she said. Suddenly Star jumped around a bit.

"Hey! You guys wanna see something cool!" she asked.

Just then she pulled out her wand, instantly making me suspicious. I watched as Star waved the wand above two girls heads, magically making flower crowns appear. My eyes went wide, and my heart seemed to stop.

"There you go! Pretty flower crowns! Don't tell Marco though." Star said.

The girls just laughed. I only stood there in horror. She...she said the wand was dead! She...why would she! I instantly stepped out behind her.

"Star?"

I could instantly see her tense up. She spun around, quickly putting her wand back in her bag.

"Heeeey Marcooo." she said in a nervous tone.

I stared at her, just...stunned!

"Uhhh, we'll leave you two alone." Rosa said.

With that the two girls left. I looked back at Star to see that awkward smile of hers.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

I felt a pain in my chest, too many feelings were flying through me.

"Long enough to know your wand still works!" I shouted.

Star's smile faded.

"Marco, it-it's not what it looks like!"

"Not what it looks like! I just saw you using the wand to make flower crowns!" I shouted.

"Okay, so it was what it looked like...but-" Star was saying.

My eyes drifted towards the ground, not even wanting to listen to her excuses. I felt a shaky pain in my chest. How could she lie to me like that? I...I thought we were friends. After all the painful tiring things we went through! We could've avoided that if she would've told the truth!

"How could you betray me like that!" I shouted looking up at her.

Star took a step towards me.

"Marco I-"

"No! How...how could you do this to me! I trusted you, and you lied to me! To think, for a second I thought you were different! I thought you were someone I could count on! I thought I could call you a friend, but instead you stab me in the back!" I heard my voice crack, and I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

I quickly turned away from her, shutting my eyes tight, putting my hands on my head, gripping my hair.

"Marco, please I-"

"Do you realize we could've been home days ago!" I shouted turning back around to her.

Star sort of stared at me with a sad look on her face.

"Marco, I can fix this. I'll send us back home and we can get this all straightened out." she said.

I just stood there, fists shut tight at my sides. She could've sent us home days ago if she wouldn't have lied to me! I raised my eyes to her.

"No. You know what. We already bought tickets, so let's go on an adventure!" I said as I grabbed her by the wrist.

I instantly starting pulling her towards the train station.

"Marco, what are you doing!" Star shouted.

I continued towards the station.

"We're going home, the way _you_ apparently wanted to." I said.

I slowed once we got by the train.

"You're still taking me with you?" Star asked.

I quickly spun around.

"Yeah, and as soon as we get home you're gonna pack your bags and leave!" I answered.

Star put her hands over her mouth to conceal a gasp. She looked shocked and hurt. I only turned to the conductor and handed him our tickets before climbing onto the train. I didn't even bother to look back at her, but I could hear her footsteps behind me. I quickly sat in the first empty seat, hoping Star wouldn't sit next to me. She didn't. She sat in the seat across the isle from me.

I could tell she was looking at me, but I wasn't going to look at her. It didn't take long for the train to start moving. After all we've been through, I really figured she was someone who was trustworthy. I thought things were going to change with her around, but I guess things never change.

Notes: :I Woe. Some intense stuff going on between Star and Marco. Sorry If it seemed long, but I wanted to write the twisted ending of this chapter. I think this was one of my favorite chapters to write because it was a little more detailed than the past chapters. With the outfits, theme music, and even the tango! It was an overall good chapter to me. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews and I'll try to get chapter nine out soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Forgive or Forget

I stared out the train window, and watched as we went by the same wasteland. I could barely see my reflection on the glass. I was glaring. Glaring at nothing but myself. How could I have been so dumb? I got tricked by my own, dare I say, friend? No, not friend. She doesn't deserve to be called that anymore. I trusted her, and had fun with her...but she lied to me. I thought she was my friend.

I was only blinded by my own stupidity and happiness. Right now I don't feel happy, yet I do feel stupid. I knew that girl was bad news the second I laid eyes on her, but it still didn't change anything. It didn't change the fact that for a moment...I actually liked her. I just shut my eyes tight and leaned my head on the window. I need to stop thinking about her. We'll be home soon, and once we get there she'll be gone.

I could feel her staring at me. I leaned further into the seat. I didn't want her looking at me. I wanted her to leave me alone. The only thing that separated me from her was the isle that went through the seats. I just want to go home. I wanted to stay in my empty room. My eyelids were heavy, and my head was starting to hurt. I wanted to rest.

Suddenly I felt movement beside me. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Star. She sat there with a glum look on her face, her hands in her lap. Does she really think it's okay to sit with me after what she did? I glared at her.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm frustrated with you?" I tried to say in a calm voice.

Star just lowered her eyes.

"Marco I...I'm sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt you."

The way she looked at me put that painful feeling in my chest again. My anger quickly turned to sadness, and I wore a frown, staring at her.

"How? How could you just lie to me like that?" I asked.

Star's eyes slowly drifted up.

"I never wanted to lie to you, it's just...I wanted you to like me. I thought that if we worked together to get home we would grow close and become friends, and it worked for a while."

She grew a bit quiet, but she spoke again.

"Marco, I wanted to tell you sooner, I really did! It's just I was having so much fun being with you and...I didn't want that to end. I...I really didn't mean to cause you any trouble, even before we got lost!"

Star's eyes lowered again.

"I'm new here, and I have a responsibility to take care of this wand, but...how am I supposed to do that if I can't even make one friend."

Star kept her eyes low as I only stared. I...I wasn't even sure of what to say. I didn't feel...mad at her anymore. I just felt understanding. I could tell Star was telling the truth this time. She felt, looked, and even sounded guilty. All she really wanted this entire time was for me to like her, and I was too self-centered to even notice that. I felt guilt and regret sink in. I needed to make this right.

"Star?"

She looked up to me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said.

Star looked away in a bashful manner.

"It's alright Marco."

"No really! I mean it. I shouldn't have overreacted like that, and I'm sorry for treating you like a weirdo. I shouldn't have judged you because after I got to know you I...I found out that you're a nice girl. You're random, and funny, and wild, and strange, but it's a good strange." I said with a smile.

Star let out a laugh.

"Thanks Marco. You're a pretty interesting guy too."

We sort of stared at each other for a moment, but in an instant Star wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I grew stiff, eyes wide, until I felt a smile grow on my face. I hugged her back. She may have lied to me, but that didn't matter anymore. If it wasn't for that one little lie then I would've never went on this amazing adventure, and I wouldn't have made a new friend.

Suddenly I heard a weird noise. I could tell Star heard it too because she instantly sat up and looked around. My eyes grew wide when I noticed something. I couldn't tell what it was, but it looked like something had just, stabbed through the air. I rubbed my eyes, hoping I wasn't seeing things, but it was still there.

"Uhhh, Star." I said poiting.

Her eyes went wide too. The object slowly slid down, and left a swirling, green looking vortex.

"What is that!" I shouted.

Star didn't answer. She only watched. I expected the vortex to suck us in, like the black hole from before, but it didn't. Instead a group of strange monsters stepped out. I rubbed my eyes again. This can't be real, could it? I looked over at Star. Then again, I've seen some pretty weird things to believe that this could happen. I noticed most of the monsters were big and intimidating, but the one that seemed to catch my eye was a short bird looking creature. A skull sat on top of his head, and in his hand he held scissors.

"Going somewhere?" he asked in an almost squeaky and scratchy voice.

I looked over to see Star glaring at him.

"Ludo! How did you find me!" she said.

The little monster just grinned.

"So you want to know how I found you ey?"

"Yes. That's what I just asked." Star answered with a blank stare.

The monster, named Ludo as I could remember, put his hand on his chin.

"Well you see Bullfrog was-wait! I don't have to tell you anything! Get her!" he shouted.

In that second the monsters came toward us. One of them grabbed Star by the arm, but she quickly returned an uppercut. Another one grabbed me by the shoulders, but I quickly stepped on it's foot, making it holler in pain.

"You idiots! Don't mess with the boy! We only need the girl!" Ludo growled.

In that moment all of them grabbed hold of Star. She squirmed and kicked, trying to get free.

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

I stood there shocked, but I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled. The monsters all pulled back. It was like having a tug-of-war for a princess. My eyes went wide when her hand started slipping.

"Don't let go of me!" I yelled.

She only stared at me nervously. She managed to pull her other arm out of their grasp. I was expecting her to hold onto me, but instead she pulled her bag over her shoulder and tossed it near my feet. I looked back up at her, anxious.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted.

The monsters pulled, but I quickly yanked back. Star stared at me, almost nervous, but a smile quickly grew on her face.

"Marco. I want you to go back home. Live your life to the fullest, and never give up." she said.

My heart seemed to jump a million times, only out of fear.

"Star?"

She kept her smile before letting go of my hand, causing all the monsters to tumble back into the portal. I was about to run after her until it closed. I stood there, dumbfounded.

"Star? Star!" I yelled.

I looked around, and I was all alone. I felt my heart sink.

"Star! Come back!" I yelled.

I spun around in circles, looking for any sign of her. The only thing I saw was the bag she left behind. I quickly knelt down by it and opened it. My eyes went wide as I slowly pulled out her wand. She left her wand, but why? My eyes went wide as I remembered what she said.

'My mom and dad sent me here because they think the wand will be safe.' I could remember her saying.

"Those guys were after her wand!" I said in realization.

I kept my eyes on the object. This...this can take me to her, can't it? I held the wand out and waved it.

"Take me to Star." I said.

I expected it to do what I asked, but it didn't. My eyes went wide when I noticed a small floating star above my shoulder. I only glared at the wand.

"That's not what I meant!"

I let out a sigh before putting the wand in her bag. I could hear her voice again.

'Marco. I want you to go back home. Live your life to the fullest, and never give up.' her voice echoed.

I can't. I can't just go home after all we've been through. I started to grow frustrated with myself. How could I just let her get taken like that! She's a princess, and they're monsters! Who knows what they'll do to her! What could I do about it though? I have know idea as to where she is. I looked down and let my eyes drift around, but they instantly grew wide when they landed on scissors. The very scissors that Ludo guy was holding.

I quickly picked them up and looked at them. He must've dropped them when they fell back into the portal. They seemed different from normal scissors, at least they looked like it anyway. I feel like Star said something about scissors before, I just can't remember. I opened them and snipped them shut, but I instantly jumped back. The scissors they...they seemed to just cut through notihing. I looked closer at the opening. It was small, and glowing green. It almost looked like the passageway from before.

I hesitantly stuck the scissors back in the opening and started cutting upward. My eyes seemed to grow wide as I cut open the same portal from before. I looked at the scissors that were in my hands. Did this thing just seriously open a portal? I stared at the swirling green opening. Well, I can't really argue with what I'm seeing. I can get her. I can save Star and bring her back! I swung Star's bag over my shoulder before putting the scissors in it.

I looked up at the portal, a bit intimidated. I wasn't sure what I was going to see in there, but I had to, for Star.

"I'm coming for you Star." I mumbled to myself.

In one breath I stepped into the portal, unaware of what lies ahead.

Notes: Marco to the rescue! Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to post this, and sorry if it seemed so short. I've been a little busy with school lately, but I finally seemed to finish this chapter. I also learned some interesting facts about Mexico in the reviews! Lol. Apparently Mexico used to be called New Spain, and there were lots and lots of rebellions. If you want to learn more you can read what was left in the reviews, and I do apologize if my story doesn't exactly seem historically accurate. I live in the US, so I wouldn't know much about Mexico itself, but I guess you learn something new everyday, and it gave me some inspiration. Don't forget to leave a review, and I'll try to get chapter ten out soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Rescue

I stepped out of the portal onto hard ground. Well...technically not _hard_ ground. It was soft and mushy. Kind of like mud. I looked around. It seemed I was in the middle of a swamp. Tall dark trees grew all around me. Strange looking shrubs and moss covered most of the surroundings. It was dark, almost hard to see. My eyes went wide in realization. I pulled out Star's wand from her bag. I held it in my hands, staring at it.

"Look, I don't like you, and you don't like me, but I really need you to help me. So please, give me some sort of light source." I said waving it around.

Suddenly a strange object popped out in front of me and landed at my feet. I knelt down and picked it up. I couldn't even tell what it was, not just because it was dark, but because I've never seen anything like it before. It looked like a tube with what seemed to be glass on the end. On the side there was a lump. I rubbed it with my thumb. In an instant a bright light came from the end, making me jump surprised. I managed to drop it in the process.

It sat on the ground, light emitting from the end with the glass lense. I stared at it curiously before picking it up. I stared at the little lump on the side. I put my thumb on it again and pushed it down, making the light go out. Then I pushed it up, making the light go on. A smile grew on my face. I didn't know what this contraption was, but it was neat! I looked back at the wand, my hand shaking excitedly.

"Thank you!" I said happily.

I put the wand back in the bag and started walking. I shivered at a sudden breeze that blew by. I could feel a nervous feeling grow in my stomach. I wasn't even sure as to where I was going, and I wasn't even sure if Star was anywhere near here. I quickly shook my head and growled at myself. I couldn't turn cowardly. I had to find her.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks as I could see something up ahead. A few lights seemed to shine through the trees. A smile grew on my face. Maybe it's a town! I quickly ran, moving the branches that were in my way. With one final step I came to a clearing, but my smile faded at what I saw. It wasn't a town of any kind. It was a castle! A tall, dark, intimidating castle. Is this really where they took her? Not far I could see a window.

I quickly ran to it and knelt down underneath it. I pushed down on the little lump, making the light go out. I didn't want them noticing me, if they were in there that was. I peeked into the window to see a long hallway with jail cells, and a big metal door at the end. Suddenly two monsters burst into the room, one of them was holding Star. She was kicking trying to get free, and I could barely hear her through the glass.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

The frog looking monster just tossed her into a cell, locking it. I looked to see the little Ludo monster walking up to her, staring at her through the bars. You figured it would be hard to hear through the glass, but the short creature screamed.

"Where is the wand!" he yelled in that weird voice of his.

Star just glared at him.

"I'm never telling you Ludo! Give it up!" she shouted back.

A small smile grew on his face.

"Fine. You won't tell me? Then I'm sure you'd like to spend a few years in the dimension of screams."

"Psh! Been there! Yawn!" Star said with a bland face.

"Fine. You don't like that? Maybe you'll like it at St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses." Ludo said.

Star's eye got wide.

"No! Anything but that!" she shouted.

Ludo just laughed.

Suddenly a red, two-headed monster came into the room.

"Ludo! Bearicorn messed up the milkshake machine again!"

Ludo just growled.

"Why does this always happen! C'mon Buff Frog. I'll need your arms."

With that they started to walk out of the room, but just before they left I noticed the bullfrog monster hung the keys on a hook. Once the door was closed I opened the window and climbed in. I rushed over to her cell.

"Star!"

"Marco?"

She looked up at me, scooting close to the bars of her cell.

"What are you doing here?! I told you to go home!" she whispered.

I only smiled at her.

"You also told me to not give up, and that's what I did." I said as I reached up for the keys.

I unlocked her door, and in an instant she rushed out at me, wrapping me in a hug. I felt a smile curl up on my face before hugging her back.

"Why did you come back for me?" she asked.

"I couldn't just let them kidnap my friend." I laughed.

She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Friend?"

"Friend." I answered hugging her.

She hugged back.

"We better get out of here before those guys come back." I said looking back at her.

I pulled Star's bag over my shoulder and held it out to her. Star let out a gasp.

"You brought my bag?"

I gave a nod.

"The wand's still in there too."

She took her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"Thank goodness it's still in there." Star sighed a breath of relief. "We need to get some dimensional scissors if we're gonna get out of here."

My eyes went wide.

"You mean these scissors?" I asked, pulling them out of her bag.

Her eyes went wide.

"Marco, how did you get those?" she asked.

"I found them on the train. I think that...Ludo guy dropped them." I answered.

I handed the scissors to her. As soon as I did the door burst open. The three familiar monsters stood there. Ludo's eyes went wide.

"No! She's escaping! Get her!" he shouted.

In that instant the monsters came toward us. I looked over at Star only to see a smile. She pulled out her wand and waved it in the air.

"Rainbow fist punch!" She shouted.

I stared at her, just hearing those word from her mouth was strange. A small rainbow popped up, sailing over and punching the two monsters in the face. My eyes went wide in surprise, a smile slowly growing on my face. It didn't take long for the monsters to get up. They started running at us again. A specific two-headed monster came my way. I smiled, and when I got close enough I kicked him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.

I looked over to see the bullfrog monster running towards Star. I was about defend her, but another chant stopped me.

"Jellybean hallucination mist!" she shouted.

A sudden mist sprayed from her wand and into the monster's face. He stood there, adazed.

"Woa. What is happening?" he said in a strange accent.

"Ugh! You idiots! Get in here!" Ludo yelled.

Just then the whole group of monsters came through the door. I instantly grew nervous as they headed toward us. I scooted a bit towards Star.

"Uhhhh, Star! What do we do?" I asked.

I noticed she kept her smile.

"Leave it to me." she answered.

She held her wand up in the air and shouted, "Mega narwhal blast!"

A bright light shined from her wand and suddenly a beam zapped out of it. Tiny narwhals shot out at them, taking all of the monsters out. They were all flopped out on the ground, exahausted. Even Ludo. Star looked over at me with a smile.

"C'mon Marco, let's get out of here." she said.

I smiled back before following her to the window, both of us climbing out. We walked a few feet away before Star stopped.

"Oh yeah, one more thing."

She turned towards the castle lifting her wand.

"Bubblegum pop!" she said excitedly.

Just then I looked up to see a giant pink bubble floating over the castle. I watched as it floated down slowly until it was poked by one of the spikes. It sort of sat there for a moment, just sitting on the spike. I looked over at Star to see a smirk on her face. She cast a spell for a giant shield that sat in front of us, and as soon as she did the bubble popped, sending what looked to be pink goop everywhere.

The shield vanished, and I could only stare in surprise, mouth open a bit. Star burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh with her. She pulled out her scissors, cutting through thin air. Both of us stepped into the portal. We went through the swirling green vortex before stepping out. I looked up, eyes wide to see we were home. We stood in front of my house. I looked around at the old ranch, happiness instantly filling me. I've missed the place so much. I started laughing.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I laughed, wrapping Star in a hug.

She hugged me back. I looked back at the house, a smile on my face.

"So...I guess you're finally home." Star said with a small smile on her face.

I looked over at her. Something was off about her sentence.

"You mean _we're_ home." I said.

Star stared at me almost sadly.

"You...you really want me to stay with you after what I've put you through?" she asked.

I felt my heart sink, and my smile almost faded, but I tried to keep it for her.

"Star...I don't want you to go. I'll admit...what we went through was pretty crazy, but I had fun. I want you to stay because...I like you."

Star's eyes seemed to glisten before she wrapped me in another hug.

"Thanks Marco. I like you too."

I kept my smile before hugging her back. Just then a loud voice got our attention.

"Marco!"

I looked up to see my mom and dad running towards me. I stared wide eyed before they both wrapped me in an unexpected hug. They were saying so many things that I couldn't understand them. Mom knelt down in front of me.

"Where have you been! We were so worried!" she shouted.

My heart seemed to stop. What would I tell them. That I left to go on this magical adventure?

"Uhhh..." I trailed off trying to think.

"We went camping." Star answered.

All of us looked over at her.

"Camping? Well why didn't you tell us?!" my dad shouted.

Star gave a crooked smile.

"We left a note. Didn't you get it?"

Just then I noticed Star had her wand behind her back, and she waved it around as my dad went inside. He stepped into the doorway reading a note that was now in his hand. He started reading it out loud.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. Me and your son have decided to go on a camping trip. Marco wanted to introduce me to new things, and he though a camping trip would be just the thing! Hope you don't mind. Star Butterfly." he read.

Dad looked up almost dumbfounded, or surprised. Mom just looked over at me.

"Thank goodness you kids are alright." she sighed in relief. "But please promise us that next time you leave the house you'll tell us, and not through a note either."

I just gave mom a smile.

"Alright. I promise."

"Good. Now let's go inside and I'll make you both something to eat." mom said.

Mom and dad stepped inside, but I looked over at Star before going in. She gave a wink, and I gave back a smile. After we went inside mom cooked burritos for all of us. We ate, and mom and dad constantly asked us questions about the _camping trip_ we went on. Star answered most of the questions, luckily not mentioning anything that actually happened.

Once we finished eating me and Star went upstairs. I stepped into my room until I froze in realization. I technically had no room anymore.

"Oh." I said as I stared at the empty room.

Star stood by my side. A smile slowly grew on her face before she held up her wand.

"Returnius roomium!" she shouted.

I stared, a bit nervous. My eyes went wide when I saw the familiar black hole pop up into my room. I backed up a bit scared, but I noticed my belongings flying out of the black hole and in their proper place. As soon as everything was back to normal the black hole vanished. I stared surprised before smiling at Star.

"Wow. You're starting to get pretty good with that thing." I said walking in and sitting on my bed.

Star followed behind me. She plopped down on my bed.

"Wow. What a day." she said.

I looked over and smiled at her.

"So...are we gonna be fighting monsters like that all the time?" I asked.

"Yeah. Probably." she answered.

We both grew sort of quiet until Star spoke up.

"So...are you really sure you wanna fight those monsters?" she asked.

I kept my smile.

"Of course. If it was to protect you then I'd fight monsters everyday."

"Awww, really?" Star said with wide eyes.

I gave a nod. Star sat up and hugged me.

"Thanks Marco. I'd do the same for you."

I returned the hug, but my eyes seemed to drift over to the window. I was surprised to see a big, bright, full moon outside. Star seemed to notice too.

"Woa Marco! Let's go outside and get a closer look at it!" she shouted grabbing my hand.

She quickly pulled me off the bed and pulled me through the house, making it hard me to keep up with her.

"Star, slow down!" I laughed.

She didn't listen. She just pulled me out the front door, and we both ran into the backyard. We slowed and awed at the beauty of the sky. A big, round, bright moon shined across the vast horizon. The upper atmosphere was painted with pretty shades of blue and purple, and it was all speckled with bright stars. Both of us sat on a nearby hay bale and took it all in.

"Wow. Earth is a pretty great place." Star said as she sat next to me.

I could only stare up at the sky. I began to feel greatful of everything. My ranch, my family, my life, but mostly for Star, and the adventure we went through. I needed a little danger and excitement, but even if my life gets dull I'm always going to be happy. I jumped a little as I felt something on my shoulder. I looked over to see Star leaning her head on me, already asleep. An endearing smile sat on my face. I knew thhings were going to get interesting with her around.

Notes: I'm so happy the two finally got home! :D Lotta hugs in this one. Well Marco finally rescued the damsel in distress and returned home. This is the last chapter for this story. I tried to make the ending as touching as possible. This story was fun to write and I learned a lot of new things from it. I really hope you guys liked it because I worked hard on it, and I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner. I had A LOT of tests this week, but luckily I got it finished. If you like this AU and you want to read more don't be afraid to tell me. I might want to write a few short stories for this AU anyways. Tell me what you think in the reviews, and thanks for reading.


End file.
